


After Hours

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Kreihiro, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CEO of Krei Tech Industries is a busy person, dividing his time between boardroom meetings, award ceremonies, and actually deciding about their company's technical investments. The company is at a crossroads for want of its next robotics breakthrough. Fortunately, he has a lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from writing long/series stuff, just a small PWP scene as a side thing just 'cause
> 
> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters

Nearly an hour had went by, and no one had cleared the boardroom. The sharp-nosed executive sat at the head of the table, barely remaining in his chair, exasperated. The quarterly numbers were out, accompanying a huge announcement about Krei Tech's latest projects and robotics investments, and while the margins were good, it wasn't generating as much attention as they'd hoped. Certainly, not compared to what it could be. Certainly, not compared to what had been showcased at the SFIT tech expo. 

They all knew a new ad campaign wasn't going to cut it. All the money they dumped into research and development failed to really put them ahead. No, the only option was to try and acquire the tech for themselves. Easier said than done. The executives had various strategies for how to buy people from SFIT off. Including the one, most ambitious strategy- to try and repurpose the entire showcase as a commercially run contest, rather than something independently organized by the school. Other, 'safer' options were to simply invest more in R&D, but it was less likely to produce anything so revolutionary. 

The whole boardroom erupted into a flurry of mindless chatter. Krei's temper was worse for wear, and he was having trouble hearing himself think. "This is going no-where." he muttered. Krei was having none of it. He stood up. "Folks, you're free to go." Everyone looked at each other, then started up to leave. "Except you, Carson." Krei Tech's Development Director, a man a bit older than Krei himself, stayed behind, putting his phone away and setting his to-go coffee back down.

The CEO found his day becoming longer and longer and these staff meetings rarely ever resulted in anything productive. It was all he could do to limit the amount of bureaucracy. Ever since the very beginning, he founded Krei Tech Industries out of the most forward-thinking technical innovations anywhere, made it successful and kept it that way. Even with the results of Silent Sparrow. Even with the region's financial recession, before that. They could make their way out of this, somehow.

They finished their chat, when the director casually mentioned, "You know, as dire as all of this sounds, this company still posted higher earnings than any other in its sector. And this is all when we've weathered worse difficulties than this. It doesn't get talked about in these meetings, but it's thanks to you."

"Aw, now you're trying to butter me up." Krei smiled, a tad embarrassed. "What is it, this time?"

He chuckled. "No angle." It was true, there couldn't be. Given that the man was stepping down from the board in only a few weeks. "Besides, I've had enough of that shareholder meeting putting me through the wringer. It's someone else's problem now."

"Fair enough." he said lightheartedly. 

The director took his leave, and Krei himself was about to finally leave for the day, as well, when he heard his assistant's voice nearby. "Sure, let me put you through." She typed a couple buttons on the console. "Mr. Krei? Someone from Mexxon's board of directors is on line 1." She explained that they wanted to discuss the release exit-criteria for one of their shared technical projects. Honestly, this didn't have to be done over the phone, and it didn't have to be done now. But, Krei was hardworking, and usually patient with their demands. It was part of the reason why the company became as successful as it was.

"Sure, put them through."

It shouldn't take too much longer.

With all the awards that lined his desk and the walls of his office, adorned with titles like "CEO of the Year" and "Most Influential Businessperson", it was hard not to let it all go to his head. He was normally pretty difficult to get a hold of- not by any of his own efforts, but just by the nature of who he was- and that thresholded other companies and unimportant people trying to monopolize his time. 

The sun set on the Krei Tech headquarters highrise as everyone had long left for the day.

All that could be heard was the shuffle of people packing up their briefcases and leaving, and the soft street noise outside. 

Finally there was, after the hours passed, an opportunity when no one at the office needed Krei's attention, to sign off on one thing or another, to attend award ceremonies or decide about their technical investments. More of the directors getting in line to stroke his ego.

No- elsewhere, there was a different sound. 

In the hallways of the SFIT research center, devoid of practically anyone, across from one of the lecture halls, in the realtime programming lab-

A messy, wet, slurping sound. Over, and over.

Hiro lounged back in the chair. He rested his arms lazily overtop the nearby desks, and threw his small weight backward, getting absolutely comfortable.

He smiled absently and a bit dopey in pleasure. He lost track of how long he'd been here like this, lazily sitting back and getting his dick get sucked, watching it disappear into Krei's hot mouth while the man gently held onto Hiro's thighs. He could do this for such an impressively long time.

Hiro had already gotten off twice, which was the only reason he could remotely last this long. If there was one thing he could get used to, it was unlimited sexual favors from Krei, on demand, whenever he wanted it. It was almost a daily routine now. The CEO was busy sucking him off, and had been for quite some time, with zero signs of stopping. Today's was an especially wet one. 

He looked down. His stiff cock, shiny and dripping wet with the excess pre-come and saliva, and more slid down the corner of the man's mouth. For brief moments it was encased completely in that hot, wet mouth before it was pulled out and sucked again. His cock felt completely surrounded in the man's mouth, with a warm tongue teasing along the bottom, and there was a firm suction around the head each time. Sometimes, Krei would sometimes take the boy's cock briefly out of his mouth, and put his lips together, and pull it back in so it felt like there was some barrier to penetration that Hiro was pushing through. 

And then on the inside there was only the tight fit of the man's mouth, the slick ease with which it could slide in, and the grazing of his tongue all over the shaft. 

Leaning back, he loved this, how he didn't even have to do anything. The feeling was physically very gentle, yet hot and insistent. The man's tongue nicely caressed it on the inside every time it penetrated. The noise it made was pretty obscene. 

He casually ran a hand to caress the man's shoulder and run a hand through Krei's sandy hair. His hand wandered to stroke against the side of Krei's cheek, like a beloved pet. Krei looked up to acknowledge it- it was a cute gesture, one that didn't slow the man down at all. "Krei."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I've been thinking about something."

The man looked up at him, wordlessly. He had such handsome blue eyes. Made him look so innocent, somehow- compared to the indecent thing he was getting done to him.

"What do you think is the real advantage, of having a microbot SKU at Krei Tech?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you think it's a competitive advantage?"

"Mmph... mph... Iph-" He finally pulled off of Hiro's dick. "I think that we-"

"Krei". Hiro said, warmly. "We can keep talking while you're doing your job, you know." He smirked, saying it like someone who's reminded a child to do something one too many times. Looking down and stroked the side of the man's face, lovingly. 

"Igph fhink tphat whe-"

"Let's be serious. I doubt it was ever completely about the money, for you. Not even since the beginning. Was it?" This really struck a chord with the man. He nearly stopped what he was doing, but he knew he shouldn't stop. Instead, he glanced up at Hiro, with a look that said, 'why are you asking me this?' "And I'll bet it wasn't about renewing your contract from the government, either."

"Mot ewen your microboft could figst fhaght."

"Then, I think- and by all means you can tell me if I'm wrong- that this is more of some personal vendetta, between you and SFIT."

"Coulfght be."

"Or... More specific than that. A specific person, at SFIT."

And he was being deliberately cagey. "Fhey know who fghey're up againsf."

"I knew it. Tell me, Krei, is it enough, that I don't associate the microbots with SFIT? Even if I don't give them to you?" The man broke away, if only for a moment.

"No. I want everything." 

Hiro smiled. The man was really predictable sometimes. Nobody gets to become CEO billionaire of the biggest tech corporation in the country by by waiting idly, buying time until someone like that, someone like- he knew who it was- would come up with their ideas first. 

He touched the side of Krei's face, silently urging him to keep going. The man only just realized he had pulled away. He put his lips on it, took the whole length back in his mouth and resumed sucking on it. 

Sometimes, Krei thought about the times- it wasn't even that long ago- in which he had something resembling dignity. 

The self-made billionaire, world-famous CEO of one of the biggest technology companies in the country, reduced to this. Getting down on his knees, sucking Hiro's dick as long as he was told. And to think Hiro might let him off the hook early this time. No, maybe it was going to be four, maybe five loads in the face. He already got some of it on the collar of his eight-thousand-dollar suit. Hiro liked how the man looked when he was all dissheveled, and went the extra mile by rubbing his cock all over the man's face. Who knows, if he was in the mood Hiro might just lightly slap him, grab his nose or pull his hair. He could get away with a whole lot, honestly. For now, it was enough just to lie back and enjoy his time with Krei, for the quality services if not for the interesting repartee.

"You want to know how to construct the microbots, don't you?" Krei made some affirmative sound and nodded, despite the odds against him. The man wondered what the hell Hiro was asking him that, now. "With how much of my DNA you've got by now, well... It's too bad _I'm_ not a microbot." Ugh. Krei glared at him, not in any position to enjoy being trolled by all of this. Hiro looked, somehow, really aroused and smug at the same time. "Oh, god..." The man used more pressure with his tongue and fondled it in his hand, while gripping the boy's thigh with the other hand. That was what did it. 

Hiro threw his full weight back, eyes half-lidded, his breathing changed and raked his fingers absently through Krei's dark blond hair. There was a break in his smug expression. His hands trembled, and his body was shaky. To Krei, it was a familiar thing by now. "I- I'm coming..." The man's eyes widened in anticipation and he looked up at Hiro's totally lost, blissful expression. The same one he'd seen the last round, and the one before. 

He automatically thrust his hips into the man's face, while keeping the grip on his hair strong. Krei felt the boy's seed flooding into his mouth, filling it all the way up so it started to drip from his lips. The last load was so big, so was this one. The stiff cock inside his mouth twitched whenever it started releasing it. It was something he could taste and feel. Krei fought back his instinct to pull away in favor of air. He knew Hiro liked watching him swallow all of it, and wouldn't have it any other way. He tried his damndest to do a good job of getting it down it quickly so he wouldn't waste any of it. As he swept his tongue over the head it just seemed to twitch and shoot out more. Hiro could even see Krei's Adam's apple move, as he obediently swallowed it down. Just as Hiro pointed out, there was an impressive amount of the boy's cum already in his body by now.

The boy's eyes softened once more, looking at Krei lovingly, having reached so much repeated physical satisfaction. Even now, he didn't want Krei to stop. At his young age had all the stamina in the world. His adolescent hormones were working in overdrive now and, especially by himself, he could beat off a huge number of times in a row. Given a bit more time and attention to his cock, he could get off again. The boy's hand caressed his ears and face as he stayed down, gently urging him to stay there and keep at it.

Again? No- surely, Krei thought, he can't do this much longer. 

But, Hiro just lied back, eyes half-lidded with a small smile, expectant for it to keep going. In a soft voice he told Krei he still wanted it. Even though he had already just climaxed, Krei continued to suck him, just more far gently than before. Teasing it a little with his tongue, all the excess seed came out and he cleaned and polished it right off. Hiro absentmindedly stroked his fingers through the man's hair as if he were a beloved pet. The treatment on his cock now was exceedingly gentle enough that there wasn't any overstimulation. It was just something nice and pleasant and relaxing. Hiro steadied his skinny legs up beside Krei's shoulders and continued to get more comfortable, lazing back expectantly in the chair.

The CEO wondered how long Hiro was going to use him, and whether it would actually lead to a business deal. Maybe, maybe not. It was a risk that he had to take. He serviced Hiro to the absolute best of his ability. Surely, with enough of this, any normal person would be in the palm of his hand already. While this was no normal part of his personal life, he could say he knew what he was doing. Hiro, of course, was really something else. 

Sitting back in the chair, resting his hand on Krei's head, Hiro started to slowly move out of the cloudy post-orgasm haze and back into what was just normal feelings of arousal. 

He didn't know how Krei came to be so good at this. He didn't want the sexual favors to ever stop. He especially liked the fact that he hardly had to do anything. While getting it, he could carry a conversation with Krei, text someone on his phone, think about some robot design, or whatever he wanted, really. 

Now, absently, he thought about something that had never occurred to him before. Krei looked up at him, still not stopping, but wondering what the boy could possibly be thinking about. He truly hoped that it was signing the contract.

Maybe it was possible for someone else to reverse-engineer the microbots, after all. Even if they only had one. The programmable memory module existed, self-contained, in each unit, and the entire program could be recovered that way. With enough effort, the same chip would yield the device transmission vectors and some of the original routines of the neurotransmitter. He looked down at Krei, who was still at it, sucking dick. Then he looked over at the physics posters on the wall. Maybe their corporate labs could have replicated it, if Krei had somehow kept the bot from that day. 

Bold move, or innocent mistake, he couldn't tell. Regardless, he needed to make sure no one got a hold of them, not at least until he could make sure they were better secured from within. Actually, deep down, he ought not to think of it now, but there was a worry- a real one- that it might be too late. If they were stolen or compromised, he had to stay optimistic for finding out what happened, and getting them back. He had his robotics, and Bamyax, and the rest of his team. And by now, it was more than likely he would have Krei's help. One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they agreed to meet, it all happened again. All this time they'd spent arguing back and forth about the terms of the sale, negotiating the licensing, what it would take to make Hiro agree, and how long. Krei was fast losing patience. The man was more than free to just walk away, but he needed to find out what could sway Hiro in his favor. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'll sign it when I'm good and ready."

"You've been saying that. Since the beginning."

Hiro smirked. "Well, why ruin a good thing?"

"You should think about this more carefully, Hiro."

He was _this_ close to giving up. The boy found his very last nerve and was getting right on it. Not only had he wasted so much of Krei's time, he had the gall to ignore all of that and go right along toying with him further. He had a lot of words for Hiro right now and none of them were polite. And then it just ended the same way as before. Maybe it was time, to try a different tactic.

"It would be a real shame, if someone were to sneak into a certain research lab here, and re-appropriate some of a certain robotics class's project materials."

Hiro was calm, and his pleasant attitude didn't waver. No, he wouldn't give in to threats. "You wouldn't even know what to do with it, if you had it." The man couldn't admit it to himself. Inwardly, he knew, Hiro was right. And that was it.

The tense staredown. 

Hiro's dark eyes connected with the man's blue ones, exchanging an angry, wordless confrontation between them. Krei wished he could get inside Hiro's head, and understand better what the boy wanted from all of this. What he was hoping to gain, and whether he was just toying with Krei, all this time. He wished he could read what was written in those eyes, and gain some form of access to the genius behind them. But it was all closed-off to him, and far away. 

There was no way in hell Hiro could back down now. Not after having done this for so long, not when there were so many possibilities of what he could get out of it. When he stared at Krei like this, he felt a sense of power. Were he to play his cards right, he could keep the microbots to himself, sacrificing nothing. And they had all the time in the world. He had Krei, now. 

Now, Krei had this trained, powerful association with talking to or spending any kind of time with Hiro- it made his jaw feel strange, and he started to feel anxious.

Where that gaze ended- in a flash, was Krei, down on his knees. Was this happening again?

And, it only a few moments' time- there was Krei, looking more than a little agitated, while Hiro was seated comfortably, lounging in a chair. 

Like always, on his knees. Like always, sucking away, on Hiro's dick. No, he couldn't get away from crossing paths with Hiro today. He would do it as long as Hiro wanted- as many rounds as he could last. Until he was told to stop. As much as he thought he could negotiate with Hiro, he somehow always ended up right back here, to square one. Back down on his knees, with some kid's dick perpetually lodged in his mouth. 'As many favors as Hiro wanted' was a lot of goddamn times. Hiro was already at that age where he could easily jerk off several times a day, every day, and still wanted more. Make no mistake, getting head like that felt so, so much better than anything he could ever do by himself. That hot, tight mouth around his cock, getting the CEO lapping up his cum. Every single time. 

The man could sense it now, whenever he so much as talked to or looked at Hiro. It felt inescapable- he could sense how it was about to unfold. It would end up with him the same way, and if he wanted those robots, there was no way out. Hiro had full appreciation for all the ways he stood to benefit from this relationship, and intended to use it until there was nothing left. 

This first one was pretty routine, In, and out. He looked up at Hiro when he did it- he knew Hiro liked that. The maintaining eye contact really did something for him. It was dirty as all hell and made Krei even more flustered than he already was. If Krei went for a long time without any eye contact, Hiro would sometimes gently remind him, and tell him to look up. Or if Hiro was in a particular type of mood he might just slap Krei's face a bit to keep him in line. Not too hard, just a little bit to make it sting, to let him know what's going on. Damn, was that ever obnoxious. But hey, it worked. Most of the blowjobs now, he could see those flustered, slightly angry blue eyes looking up at him, their fierceness totally undermined by Krei's obligation to suck his dick. He thrust his hips upwards, involuntarily, toward that feeling- that all-too-familiar need to give it to Krei and use him.

And he took it faster and faster. Hiro wanted to ask him to slow down to make it last longer but honestly, he lacked the self-control. Hiro tightly gripped the armrests and made an intense expression, no longer really scrutinizing what Krei was doing except he wanted it to continue. The man sucked harder and faster, and when he felt like he couldn't anymore he stroked it really fast with his hand and teased all around the head with his tongue. Hiro felt his own climax starting, through all the pleasure surging through his cock he just wanted to jizz in or on the man's face. He didn't have the presence of mind to control where it went. His hot seed shot out into Krei's mouth, onto his tongue, and he continued to stroke him until it was all seemed totally spent. And even then he took it back in his mouth. Krei held off on swallowing all the cum, and so it was still in there, lubricating his dick even more on the way in. It was super messy, and yet nearly all the cum stayed in the man's mouth. His tongue smoothed it around Hiro's cock and gently licked and sucked it off of him, and swallowed it. Even more shot out, somehow. Rather than suck it right out of the head like he normally would, he took his time toying around with it on Hiro's dick before taking it on his tongue and swallowing it too. Finally, Hiro nudged Krei off of him, indicating that he wanted a break for now.

Krei pulled away, while Hiro stayed relaxed on the chair, catching his breath. 

And then he saw it. It was sure as hell tough to miss. Just as Krei stood up, wiping off his mouth, Hiro's eyes caught a glimpse of his body. Below his belt, showing from out of his nice dress pants- there was a massive, obvious tent. No way. Alistair Krei, famous CEO billionaire, was getting a visible hard-on just from sucking him off. Hiro hadn't so much as kissed or touched him. Maybe this favor was going both ways. Or, was Hiro going to return the favor? No, fat chance. But at any rate it gave Hiro the most massive ego trip ever. This hadn't happened in any of their other encounters. Or at least, nothing noticeable. He was sucking him off so much, he was starting to _like_ it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you really enjoyed this." Hiro spoke to Krei's belt and not his face.

At first, the man didn't know what he was talking about. Hiro wasn't looking him in the eye. Was there something on his suit? Then he looked down, following Hiro's gaze, and practically jumped back. He immediately flushed red, slightly mortified, putting a hand over to partially cover it uselessly.

"Just an involuntary, physiological reaction."

"To what? My dick in your mouth?"

"Doesn't mean anything." Krei hadn't even yet fully accepted that he could be attracted to- well, it didn't matter. And especially, someone who constantly went out of his way to use and antagonize him.

"Then, you won't feel cheated if we get right back to it." The CEO begrudgingly accepted his fate. Of course, this was about what he could do for Hiro, and not the other way around. He didn't have it in him to touch himself, or ask for anything. "C'mon. I've got probably one more. I'm waiting." He pointed to where Krei's face needed to be.

He sighed, and got back down on his knees, and lightly gripped Hiro's slim thighs. Then he took the wet, semi-erect member back in his mouth. He'd acquired so much familiarity, now, with how best to suck on it. He knew every curve and corner of Hiro's cock and balls, where to get the most usefulness out of his tongue, and generally what kinds of things he needed to do to get him off as efficiently as possible. He practically had it down to an art. Usually, in no time flat Hiro was breathing hard, throwing his head back against the seat. Soon enough he would be moaning under the man's mouth. He would touch or simply grab Krei's head, and start trembling. A bit more until he was climaxing, and shooting it right in there. Out of all the things in the world Krei wanted to be good at, this was never one of the things he'd aspired to. 

Some days it was more difficult than others, Today, the boy had an unusual amount of energy, and became impatient with getting the same thing done to him over and over.

Hiro grinned, loving the idea that Krei had this aching, distracting hard-on which he didn't have to do anything about. As he watched his own cock disappear into Krei's mouth, he could catch a glimpse of the uncomfortable tent straining up through those nice suit pants.

"I gotta say, Krei, this is a good look for you." The man glowered. "Don't glare at me."

"When I wafgh your agfe-" he pulled off, momentarily- "I considered myself _lucky_ , to get someone to so much as hold my hand at the school dance." 

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you had to walk uphill both ways, too."

Krei muttered something that vaguely sounded like some bitter curse words but it was slurred and incomprehensible, drowned out with the friction of the wet cock slipping in and out of his mouth.

"I mean, I _would_ return the favor sometime, but you're so much _better_ at this than me," he said, gesturing in mock helplessness.

Finally, some part of him snapped. He threw himself on top of Hiro, trapping the boy between his arms, on the chair. It didn't make contact with the boy but it was something downright aggressive. He was panting with desire, the raw need for sex, and there was that aching part of him that just wouldn't quit. 

"What, are you gonna do something to me?" Hiro smirked, and asked, totally unfazed by all of this.

The moments came and went, where Hiro was pinned underneath the man. Krei was bigger and stronger than Hiro, obviously. Maybe he should have his way. If he wanted to, he could pick the boy up and just fuck him right now. Deep down, his inner caveman brain wanted to do exactly that. He could give Hiro a taste of everything that he had put up with. That kid was full of shit, yeah, right- he didn't know how to suck dick. Of course he did. Hiro even talked about it before. Actually, it would definitely feel amazing _anywhere_ that Krei could stick his cock deep down into that tight little body. But, it wasn't that simple. He didn't dare do anything to Hiro in pursuit of his own gratification. Even though Hiro seemed to be fine with it, it had to be part of some stupid game, testing him. If he did anything that showed a desire to gratify himself, the deal was off. Krei's eyes softened, and the urge subsided. His tense muscles started to relax. No, he needed to keep control of the situation. Hiro responded to his own question. "...Nope."

He slunk back down, back down to his knees like his obedient self from before, and resumed his gentle hold on Hiro's thighs. How had his life come to this. That nice wet dick was so eagerly waiting for him, just inches away from his lips. All at once he took it back in his mouth. It was as hard as ever, and what had just happened only got Hiro more excited. It did wonders for the boy's ego to see Krei push his own desires to the side. Made this blowjob somehow feel even better, since it came with that feeling of utter conquest. Okay, Krei would let him have this one. One day, he would get the upper hand on Hiro. It might not be soon. It might be inventions, and not even anything sexual. But one way or another, it would happen. The boy relaxed, thinking only simple, perverted thoughts, lounging back. He carded his little fingers through Krei's nice blond hair. 

"There... See, you know how this thing between us is supposed to go."

Next time. He would get those robots, or die trying.

Suddenly, there was a voice coming from near the first set of laboratory doors. There was a familiar, older man's voice. "Hiro? Are you still in there?" They both froze up. 

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro put on his best 'normal' voice, and hit a switch to lock down the door.

"Burning the midnight oil, I see. Ah, the door-"

"Sorry, Professor. I was experimenting with some tungsten chloride, got my hazard suit on, area's not safe right now." Krei looked toward the door fearfully. Holy shit, if Robert ever saw him here-

"Not to worry. Honey was up to the same thing yesterday. Actually, while I have you, could-"

"Aaah!" Hiro let out a perverted noise, and immediately his eyes shot open and he covered his mouth. "Mmm!" With a bit of a devil on his shoulder, Krei thought it would be a good time to deep-throat Hiro. His cock went all the way in. No warning. Might as well fondle the balls too. Hiro sank back into the chair, overcome so much pleasurable sensation, trying to maintain his best possible gameface. "-I mean-"

"Could you send the schematics for your project to the TA again? He had some computer trouble. Lost everything."

"S-sure, I'll absolutely do t-that..." Now Krei was blowing him at full speed, fondling the balls, holding his thighs apart with one hand the other elbow- the whole nine yards.

"Hiro, are you all right? Should I call poison control?"

"N-no! I mean, no. It's fine."

"I just wanted to let you know, that you're quickly becoming this class's top student. At this rate-"

He felt himself melting under Krei's touch. Damn, who told Krei he could do this? Holy shit it was hard to keep his mouth shut. The force and suction pulling at his dick was all he could think about, leaving nothing left for normal conversation. He had to try not to cum. Not while talking to his professor, right here.

"you might graduate even earlier than your peers, get a full scholarship, it's unbelievable, really."

"D-damn..."

"Sorry, didn't mean to put you on the spot. I guess what I meant to say was, everyone in the faculty is very proud of you."

"T-that's..."

"We don't have too many students come along these days, where we see the potential right from first year. It's such a stroke of good luck that we have great minds like you, representing our school."

"You're too k-kind, professor..."

"Never mind my rambling, anyway. I'll leave you to it. And please don't forget about those schematics."

"Will do! Ah-" Just at that moment, it hit him. Right in the middle of that last word. Right in the middle of talking to his long-respected professor, someone who had absolutely no business knowing about that side of him- he climaxed into Krei's mouth. He literally just had a blowjob all the way to orgasm, all while talking to his unsuspecting professor. It was all he could do to cover his mouth at the right time and surpress any noise, and hide the embarrassment.

On the other side of the wall, Callaghan shrugged and continued on his way. It wasn't the first time they had to lock down the lab, although usually it wasn't Hiro who was involved with all the chemical stuff.

Fucking close call. Hiro shot Krei a death glare for that one. Krei offered back some innocent, angelic expression that Hiro wouldn't buy for one minute. He liked to see Hiro a little bit undone. At least, he'd take what he could get.

He looked at the time, which he'd lost track of. That's why it was such a surprise to see Callaghan here. The building was nearly all vacated at this time of the evening. Outside, somewhere in one of the connected lecture halls, a sole maintenance worker with a flashlight cleaned underneath the tables and wiped down the windows. The small light illuminated the quiet space. There was the soft fuzz of the janitor's earbuds. The soft echo of crickets chirping outside. They would separate, eventually, when Hiro was finished this round. Just, not yet.


End file.
